Odie
Odie jest drugim głównym bohaterem we franczyzie Garfielda. Historia Odie powstał na podstawie reklamy komisu samochodowego, napisanej przez Jima Davisa, gdzie pojawił się Odie Wioskowy Idiota. Davisowi spodobało się imię "Odie" i wykorzystał je ponownie. Gdy komiksy z Garfieldem pozostawały w obiegu, Jim Davis nazwał psiego bohatera "Spot" (ang. Łatek), zanim zorientował się, że już jest charakter w komiksach z takim imieniem. Odie pojawił się po raz pierwszy w komiksie z dnia 8 sierpnia 1978 roku, który to dzień jest uważany za jego urodziny. Będąc w rzeczywistości własnością przez Lymana, Odie w końcu został zwierzątkiem Jona Arbuckla. Niektóre komiksy twierdzą, że Jon był pierwotnym właścicielem Odiego, film aktorski z 2004 roku ukazuje wersję, gdzie Jon adoptował Odiego od weterynarza. Osobowość Odie jest poczciwym, niezbyt rozgarniętym, uprzejmym i szczupłym psem rasy Beagle o żółtej sierści i brązowych uszach, który jest najlepszym przyjacielem Garfielda (i zazwyczaj ofiarą psikusów). Chociaż Garfield uważa go za głupiego, Odie potrafi okazyjnie wykazać się intelektem. Potrafi porozumiewać się szczeknięciami. Garfield raz opisał go jako "uczciwego, równego gościa i przyzwoitego." Zawsze jest przedstawiany z olbrzymim językiem. Często ślini się, zostawiając olbrzymie kałuże. Nie zawsze można zrozumieć, co ma na myśli szczeknięciami, jedynie Garfield potrafi je zinterpretować." "Z drugiej strony, posiada również mniej przyjemną stronę swojej osobowości, tak jak większość postaci z komiksów - jest to pokazane, gdy drażni Garfielda podczas jego urodzin, gdy zbliża się dzień 19 czerwca - najczęściej strojąc miny osób w podeszłym wieku, podkładając szklankę wody z protezą stomatologiczną przy łóżku Garfielda, śmiejąc się z depresji Garfielda spowodowanej starzeniem się oraz drażniąc go protezą-zabawką. Innym przykładem jest komiks, gdzie Odie zamknął Garfielda i Jona w samochodzie podczas ulewy. Najbardziej przebiegłą sztuczką Odiego była sytuacja, gdzie Garfield użył urządzenia Schlocko Laundro-Mutt do dręczenia go - Odie z ukrycia umieścił obrożę na szyi Garfielda, zanim podał mu tłustego hotdoga z chili. W konsekwencji, urządzenie ruszyło na Garfielda. Później, Garfield i Odie zemścili się na Jonie, zakładając mu obrożę i brudząc go błotem, co sprawiło Jonowi nieoczekiwaną kąpiel." Odiego gra jamnik w filmach aktorskich, nakręconych na podstawie franczyzy Garfielda. W komiksie z dnia 26 sierpnia 2007 roku, Garfield opisuje Odiego jako psa rasy "Klaun Czystej Krwi", podczas próby ustalenia, do jakiej rasy należy Odie. Odie jest często spychany, a nawet kopany ze stołu przez Garfielda, nadto często pada ofiarą innych żartów. Odie zazwyczaj posiada długi i giętki język, śliniąc się w komiksach i filmach. Od roku 2000, częściej jest przedstawiany poruszając się tak jak Garfield - na tylnych łapach zamiast na czterech, chociaż było to pokazywane również w starszych komiksach. Pierwotnym właścicielem Odiego był Lyman, przyjaciel i lokator Jona. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się 8 sierpnia 1978 roku. Gdy Lyman zniknął z komiksów w 1983 roku, Odie stał się zwierzątkiem Jona. Garfield uważa Odiego za kompletnego idiotę, chociaż wiele razy pokazuje przeciwne stanowisko, skoro Odiemu wiele razy udaje się wyjść z opresji obronną ręką. Zobacz także Porozumiewanie się Odie jest jedynym zwierzęciem w komiksach nieużywającym artykułowanej mowy; jest przedstawiany jako "zwyczajny" pies domowy. W niektórych scenach Odie jest pokazywany podczas myślenia. W kilku odcinkach The Garfield Show Odie używa artykułowanej mowy, w postaci krótkich zdań. W "Garfieldzie i Przyjaciołach" Odie jest jedynym psem, któremu szczęki poruszają się podczas mówienia. Podobnie porozumiewa się w filmie "Garfield- Kot Prawdziwy" oraz sequelach, często wypowiadając pełne zdania, takie jak "Nie wiem." , "Moja kość!" i "Racja". W Reading Ring na stronie Profesora Garfielda należy dotrzeć do komiksu z dnia 21 czerwca 2001 roku przed Doktorem Strippem - zdobycie trzeciego panelu sprawi, że gracz usłyszy głos Odiego mówiący "Mmm hmm", będąc złym na Jona za próbę zjedzenia zabawki-hamburgera Odiego, którą to zabawkę Jon wziął omyłkowo za prawdziwego hamburgera. W komiksie z dnia 13 stycznia 1979 roku, Odie śmieje się na głos z Garfielda. Z kolei w komiksie z 15 czerwca 1980 roku, widać Odiego szturchającego Lymana i mówiącego "Jestem głodny", możliwe że został również pokazany myśląc w komiksie Garfielda o brzuchomówstwie z 1989 roku. Odie i Garfield W oczach Garfielda, Odie jest śliniącym się, wiecznie uśmiechniętym zwierzęciem domowym, niemniej pod powierzchnią idioty skrywa się coś więcej. Komiks z 14 października 1990 roku zawiera scenę, gdzie Odie wyrzuca Garfielda z fotela przy pomocy dźwigni regulacji oparcia, na którym spał Garfield. Inny komiks (z 27 kwietnia 1989 roku) przedstawia Odiego podziwiającego klasyczną muzykę i czytającego "Wojnę i Pokój" Lwa Tołstoja, podczas gdy Garfield przebywa poza domem. Z kolei w komiksie z 30 czerwca 1989 roku, Odie zatrzaskuje się w samochodzie, delektując się kanapkami, muzyką w radiu i chrupkami ziemniaczanymi, podczas gdy Garfield i Jon mokną na zewnątrz. Nieoficjalnym "komiksem zemsty" jest ten, gdzie Garfield zamyka drzwi przed Odim w zimie. Jeden z nowszych komiksów ukazuje Odiego bez trudu rozwiązującego Sudoku, z którym Jon miał kłopoty. W innych komiksach, Odie został przedstawiony zakładając pułapki, pisząc wiersze i znajdując kompletny kostium super bohatera, zawstydzając Garfielda na parę sekund. W jeszcze innym komiksie Odie podrzucił Garfieldowi kulę do kręgli, aby "pomóc mu zejść z drzewa, na którym Garfield utknął". Niewykluczone, że Odie jest mądrzejszy niż na jakiego wygląda i jedynie stosuje przykrywkę idioty, aby zyskać przewagę nad Garfieldem. W dwóch komiksach, Garfield sprawdzał, co znajduje się na końcu języka Odiego, i odkrył istnienie drugiego Odiego. Odie zwykł mścić się na Garfieldzie, chociaż w ostatnich komiksach jest to coraz rzadziej pokazywane. Garfield osiąga to poprzez zdawkowe teksty, które czasem drażnią Odiego. Z drugiej strony, Garfield wielokrotnie dba o Odiego, zwłaszcza w "Garfield Nadchodzi", gdzie Odiego pojmał hycel, co boleśnie odbija się na wspomnieniach wspólnej zabawy z Odim. Garfield również wyraźnie się zirytował, gdy kot oszust w odcinku "Garfielda i Przyjaciół" pt. "Mistrz Oszustwa" odebrał Odiemu pieniądze na zakupy, czyniąc Jona zawiedzionym na Odim. Garfield wiele przedsięwziął, aby oczyścić dobre imię Odiego i odzyskać pieniądze. W podobnym odcinku, gdzie Odie został sfilmowany jako członek psiego gangu, Garfield nie uwierzył w jego winę, wedle oświadczenia "Odie jest uczciwy, rzetelny i przyzwoity. Nie jest dość rozgarnięty, aby kraść." W jednym z komiksów, Garfield oświadcza, że Odie jest wykonany z gumy (na podstawie właściwości jego języka i sytuacji, gdzie Garfield spłaszczył Odiego jak piłkę). Parę razy Garfield usiłował zwalić winę na Odiego za własne niepowodzenia. Odiemu raz udało się nakłonić Jona do zrobienia Garfieldowi zastrzyku. Odiemu udaje się od czasu od czasu zemścić na Garfieldzie. Raz, Jon oskarżył Garfielda o opróżnienie jego szafy ze wszystkich ubrań oprócz jednego podkoszulka z napisem "Kocham Koty". W trakcie udowadniania swojej niewinności, Garfield został wyrzucony z domu. Następnie Odie wychodzi ubrany w zwykły podkoszulek za drzwi, szczerząc zęby do Garfielda - w ten sposób pokazując, że go wrobił. Odie często drażni Garfielda, lecz zawsze prowadzi to do odwetu. W jednej z historyjek, Garfield zostaje poturbowany przez buldoga po uprzednim spoliczkowaniu go, dlatego przez tydzień nosił gips, kryjący całe ciało Garfielda oprócz twarzy. Odie dręczy Garfielda przez cały okres przebywania w gipsie. W ostatnim komiksie z tej historyjki, Garfield mówi Jonowi, że chciałby zachować gips, w którym pozostawał unieruchomiony; po czym uderza Odiego tym gipsem. W serialu, gdy Garfield utknął na drzewie, Odie próbuje pomóc Garfieldowi, wystrzeliwując go przypadkowo w powietrze. Za każdym razem, gdy zbliżają się urodziny Garfielda, Odie dokucza Garfieldowi, drwiąc z geraskopii (lęku przed starzeniem się) i upływu lat. Ciekawostki *W pierwszych komiksach, Odie miał czarne uszy. Kolor został zastąpiony brązowym od 27 września 1979 roku, ewidentnie by uniknąć pomyłek ze Snoopym z "Fistaszków". *Pojawienie się Odiego w filmach i kreskówkach jest oznajmiane sygnałem kawalerii. *Jak na jedną z głównych postaci, bywały miesiące bez jego obecności w komiksach. Jim Davis przyznał w "30 Years of Laughs and Lasagna", że bardzo trudno jest wpasować Odiego do komiksów, gdyż Odie nie posiada własnych kwestii i nie posiada osobowości porównywalnej do Garfielda czy Jona. *Odie pozostaje również jedyną postacią, która posiada tego samego aktora użyczającego głosu od 1982 roku. *Na dzień 31 grudnia 2016 roku, Odie pojawił się 1705 razy w komiksach, jako trzecia postać pod względem występowania. Galeria Odie dog.png|Śliniący się Odie-68.jpg Odie1978.gif|Pierwszy komiksowy pasek z Odiem odie1.gif Odie_1.png slideshow_228550_ODIE_1_412961.jpg Odie.png|Odie w Garfield Show BeMQJbLCMAA56Rj.jpg large.jpg 1017508 485020208256192 847495233 n.jpg 23SY5ZS.png 4532305_l2.jpg Odie story.jpg Wedgie.jpg Kategoria:Psy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Komiksy Kategoria:Garfield Show Kategoria:Garfield i Przyjaciele Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Postacie z the Garfield Show Kategoria:Postacie z Garfielda i Przyjaciół Kategoria:Filmy DTV